


"Christmas" in the Glade

by Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln/pseuds/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas in the Glade isn't something the Gladers necessarily pay attention to- just another day crossed off the calendar, reminding them how long they've been there. But Thomas thinks maybe, since he and Newt are together, he should do something for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Christmas" in the Glade

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's getting somewhat close to Christmas, here's a festive (kind of) one-shot :) Enjoy please!
> 
> ***I do not own Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

Thomas was up bright and early- he had gotten particularly good rest the previous day, despite the sprained ankle he got while Running, and was ready to take on the day. Of doing nothing. 

Newt scolded him when he talked about going into the Maze again, and demanded that Thomas rest for at least a couple days, if not weeks. Thomas hated not being of any help and doing nothing to contribute, but at least he got to follow Newt around all day. 

Thomas rolled onto his side, checking his watch. Thirty minutes before mandatory wake-up. Newt snored softly beside him, curled up into a little ball. Thomas pushed back a piece of Newt's hair, admiring his lovely features. The slight brush of Thomas' fingertips was enough to gently rouse Newt from his sleep, and hazed, tired, brown eyes took their time finding Thomas'. 

Thomas smiled, laughing a little at the drowsiness etched into everyone one of his features. "Morning sunshine," Thomas said quietly, so not to wake Chuck or any of the other sleeping Gladers. 

Newt yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, slowly sitting up. "Yeah." he said, unenthusiastically, "Merry Christmas." he said through a long stretch. 

The words were so casually thrown in, Thomas almost missed them. "What?" 

"Merry Christmas." Newt repeated. "Today's Christmas." 

Another almost-completely-there memory surfaced and he saw lights, colors, smiles, presents, snow- so many pleasant, warm images that left him with a comfortable hum throughout his chest. "Christmas," Thomas said, trying out the word himself. "December 25th. Today's December 25th?" 

"That it is." Newt said. "I keep track of the calendar." he added. 

Thomas looked around, as if he expected there to suddenly be snow everywhere, lights blinking colorfully from the Homestead, brightly wrapped gifts and for Gally to be throwing his arm around people with a big smile on his face. Thomas looked back at Newt quizzically, "you guys don't do anything for Christmas?" 

"Nope." Newt said. "Honestly, Tommy, what're we gonna bloody do? Go caroling to the buggin' neighbors?" he asked mockingly, a grin finding his face. 

Thomas half-smirked and kissed the little lopsided smile. "Ha ha ha, very funny." 

Thomas honestly didn't know what he expected, but certainly it wasn't nothing. Newt didn't have much more to add about the topic before the day slowly started beginning. Thomas watched him as he got to his feet, so perfect and beautiful- he deserved something. Anything, really, so long as it was different. Day in and day out he works and tries and from what Thomas had seen, he didn't get a break. 

Thomas decided he'd do something. Though, he didn't know what yet. 

***

Newt was about the Glade, walking and talking with Alby. Thomas managed to slip away from Chuck and wander to the forest. He had gotten an idea. 

His idea: Bouqet of flowers. But the Deadheads forest didn't exactly have a variety, so weeds would have to do. At least it wasn't grass. He stealthily made his way across the Glade, despite his ankle. The more he moved on it, the more he realized he'd be back out in the Maze in no time. 

Thomas slipped into the Homestead and found the room that Newt used to sleep in before the Keeper began joining Thomas outside. He pulled open the rickety bedside dresser and slipped the "flowers" inside. Then made his way back out for part two. 

Frypan was a necessity for this part, and once Thomas explained, the chef was a blessing on earth. He provided Thomas with just what he needed. 

***

The sun was starting to fall on the Glade, and dinner was just beginning to finish up for Newt and Thomas. When Chuck was distracted with defending himself from Minho's playful teasing, Thomas leaned in close, whispering into Newt's ear. "After dinner- we head to your room in the Homestead. I have a surprise for you." 

And that was all he said on that. 

Once they finished, they did indeed head to the Homestead. They didn't speak until Newt closed the door behind him. "What'd you do, Tommy?" Newt asked with fond sarcasm, as if Thomas had taken home a pet baby Griever. 

Thomas smirked and rolled his eyes briefly before ushering Newt to sit. Newt reluctantly did as told, arms crossed. Thomas smiled sheepishly and held out the weeds. "The Glade doesn't exactly have flowers, so ya know." 

Newt looked surprised, a light pink dusting over his cheeks. "Tommy... You are so cliche." 

Thomas laughed, as did Newt. Thomas laughed, "well that's not all." 

As if on cue, there was a slight tapping on the window. Thomas smiled and nodded a 'thank you' to Frypan as he handed over two cups of steaming milk and a little bag. Thomas closed the window after Frypan left and placed the cups on the dresser. "Frypan asks for chocolate for rare desserts. Christmas counts."

Newt looked utterly impressed now. "You convinced that grump to give you chocolate?" 

"Yup." Thomas said smugly, dropping half into Newt's cup and half into his own. "He's a sucker for romance." 

Newt laughed and scooted over as Thomas sat beside him. They laughed and talked lightly, stealing the occasional kiss between words as they waited for the chocolate to melt into their cups before enjoying Glade-style hot chocolate. When they were about 3/4 of the way done, and sleepiness induced by the warmth and the company of each other was starting to crawl into their systems, Thomas placed his cup down to fish something out of his pocket. "One more thing..." he said. 

Newt watched curiously as Thomas pulled a mint leaves, two attached to the same stem, out of his pocket. Thomas gave Newt a playful smirk before holding it over their heads. "What's Christmas without mistletoe?" 

Newt threw his head back laughing, shaking it a bit, "oh Tommy," he said, a big smile on his face and light in his eyes, "I am in love with a bloody idiot. Now kiss me." 

Thomas smiled and the two shared a sweet (literally), warm, long kiss. Thomas savored the way he tasted, even without the chocolate and when he pulled away, he felt drunk. Hazed and warm. Warm was the word that kept coming to mind- and it was how they should feel. It was Christmas, after all. 

Newt regained his sense quicker, finishing his hot chocolate and placing the empty cup on the dresser before crawling to the inside of the bed, starting to situate himself under the blanket. "Merry Christmas, Tommy." Newt said, and this time, he sounded much more sincere. 

"Merry Christmas." Thomas answered, taking his place beside Newt and pulling the blond into his arms. 

Thomas may not have remembered any of his Christmases, but this was undoubtedly the best one.


End file.
